Song From the Spark
by Demons Kin
Summary: Its my first story and I hope you enjoy it. Its a song fic with a song I wrote, involves Jazz and Blaster and mentions a human OC. Takes place after the 1980's movie. Rated T for so strong concepts.


Takes place after the 1980's Movie

"Hey Blaster what's up?" Jazz asked the red boom box as he sat checking over Telatraan 1 "Not too much, but I got a song from one of the girls at our fan-base." Jazz nodded then grinned "What's it about?" "Our war," Blaster frowned "here I'll just play it for ya it will be easier if ya heard it."

After pressing some buttons on Telatraan 1 a soft sad melody began to play

When it had finished Jazz gave a low whistle "Damn one of the girls wrote that?" "Yeah" Blaster said sighing "She was one of Ratchets biggest fans" Jazz looked down and put his hand over his spark, so many of their friends had been lost that day and the fan-bases almost caused a riot, they had a huge ceremony for all of the lives lost in that horrible battle and if it weren't for Spike and Bumblebee talking to them they would have caused a huge scene. "So what do ya think of it?" Blaster asked the saboteur "It's real nice and I think we should send her a note back thankin her" Blaster nodded then ejected Steeljaw he and Jazz quickly wrote the note thanking here then at the last second Blaster wrote a little something extra at the bottom Jazz read it over then nodded. Steeljaw then took the note and ran to the given address.

Kira looked in amazement at the robotic lion at her door. Once she realized who it was she quickly let him in and gasped when a note fell on to her lap she quickly read it the stared in shock as she read it again

Dear Kira,

The song ya sent to us was real sweet we still remember our losses and your song really made us think about the war and why we don't want ta repeat it. We are gunna have a memorial ta all our fallen comrades and we were hopin you would sing it if ya could send a reply with Steeljaw.

Thanks,

Blaster the Mix Master, and Jazz Man

She glanced up at the mech currently lying on the floor and gave a small grin. "Steeljaw" the lion looked up "could you tell Blaster and Jazz that I would be honored to sing my song for them" he nodded then leapt out the window. She looked at the note again and gave a little squeal.

~Memorial Day~

Jazz had picked her up and driven her to the memorial she was up right after Rodimus Prime and she was shaking Blaster announced her and she stood went over to the only Human sized microphone and began to sing

_Black rain drops keep falling on my window_

_As the bloody skies turn to grey_

_All I see is the war in front of me_

_And all I feel is pain_

_The pain of losing my family  
the pain of losing my friends_

_The pain of living through this war_

_That seems to never end _

_I had forgotten what started this_

_Or what sides are fighting now_

_All we care about _

_Is living through this hell_

_Every battle seems like an eternity _

_Which may never end_

_I can't even find my friends_

_What has become of them_

_Black rain drops keep falling on my window_

_As the bloody skies turn to grey_

_All I see is the war in front of me_

_And all I feel is pain_

_The pain of losing my family  
the pain of losing my friends_

_The pain of living through this war_

_That seems to never end _

_The canons scream as they fire_

_At the fliers overhead_

_What has lead to this_

_This fighting over years_

_Once we were all brothers _

_But now the end seems near_

_I see one die_

_Not knowing who it is_

_In the end does it truly matter_

_Which side that you picked_

_Black rain drops keep falling on my window_

_As the bloody skies turn to grey_

_All I see is the war in front of me_

_And all I feel is pain_

_The pain of losing my family  
the pain of losing my friends_

_The pain of living through this war_

_That seems to never end_

_Now I lie awake _

_As the fighting has died down_

_Thinking what has become of us_

_And what will we do now_

_What do we have now_

_Black rain drops keep falling on my window_

_As the bloody skies turn to grey_

_All I see is the war in front of me_

_And all I feel is pain_

_The pain of losing my family  
the pain of losing my friends_

_The pain of living through this war_

_That seems to never end _

_Will this hell ever end _

Everyone sat in stunned silence as she sat back down and took a deep breath. Bumblebee, Spike and Daniel started clapping first then the rest of the human and Autobot audience followed. Jazz gave a sad smile and looked to the audience swearing for a second he could see the black and white form of his best friend.


End file.
